The Departments of Bioengineering at the University of Pittsburgh (UOP) and Biomedical Engineering at Carnegie Mellon University (CMU) are seeking continued support for a successful pre-doctoral training program titled Biomechanics in Regenerative Medicine (BiRM.) In the first two cycles of this program, a total of 30 students have gained a solid foundation for productive and independent careers in academia, industry, and medicine spanning a wide range of physiological systems including orthopedics, vascular surgery, dentistry, urology, and others. This program is comprised of a highly coordinated and mentored interdisciplinary program that combines a focused track of coursework, research activities, and specialized training opportunities, including innovation and entrepreneurship. The BiRM program incorporates faculty from the Departments of Bioengineering (UoP), Biomedical Engineering (CMU), Mechanical Engineering (UoP and CMU), Civil Engineering (UoP) and schools, departments and divisions within the UoP Schools of the Health Sciences, including the School of Dental Medicine, Department of Orthopedic Surgery, and Division of Cardiology. In addition, BiRM faculty has appointments in the joint UoP-CMU Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute and the McGowan Institute for Regenerative Medicine. The unique combination of research interests by our training faculty provides a rich educational experience and more numerous training opportunities for students than could be obtained within the individual university departments. Program coursework (didactic courses, lecture series, workshops) is designed to provide both breadth and depth in engineering and biological sciences and also includes a formal exposure to biostatistics, bioethics, and professional and career development. Finally, each student receives extensive research training in the laboratories of the training faculty. Since the BiRM program is not central to any one department, it provides students with both fundamental (system- independent) knowledge and problem-solving skills as well as inter-departmental didactic and research experiences. Accordingly, the BiRM program obviates departmental based administrative roadblocks that traditionally exist in conventional programs. Candidate BiRM trainees are drawn primarily from engineering schools, although the program also welcomes students from neuroscience, biology, physics, chemistry, and mathematics. In the next five years of this program, we aim to maintain six pre-doctoral fellowships per year corresponding to approximately 14 additional fellowships over the course of the program. We will continue to offer training opportunities that have proven effective over the past several years; however we plan to update the curriculum to adjust to contemporary trends in both research and instructional methodologies. Beyond the classroom, we will also increase the emphasis on clinical translation of biomechanics and regenerative medicine research. OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 08/12 Approved Through 8/31/2015) Page Continuation Format Page